CRAZY SECOND TWO
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto bingung. Ia seorang pria tulen, tapi hamil. Ia malu sekali. Belum lagi ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Tak tega rasanya membebankan masalahnya pada orang lain. Akankah Naruto melakukan aborsi untuk menutup aib ini? One shoot. SasuNaru. BL maybe.


CRAZY SECOND TWO

Summary : Naruto bingung. Ia seorang pria tulen, tapi hamil. Ia malu sekali. Belum lagi ibunya yang sakit-sakitan. Tak tega rasanya membebankan masalahnya pada orang lain. Akankah Naruto melakukan aborsi untuk menutup aib ini? One shoot. SasuNaru. BL maybe.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores, BL maybe.

Pair : SasuNaru

Author Note :Ai lagi malas ngetik, bawaan kalo lagi masa PMS. Jadi malas ngapa-ngapain. Semua terasa membosankan. Jari-jemari ini tak kuasa melanjutkan cerita. Jadi Ai bikin fic baru lagi untuk menarik jiwa author agar kembali panas dan melanjutkan fic yang terkatung-katung. Ini juga untuk memenuhi permintaan reader yang mau sekuelnya.

Satu lagi one Shoot Ai persembahkan untuk para reader. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Aku tak percaya lagi dengan apa yang kau beri**

**Aku terdampar di sini, tersudut menunggu mati**

**Aku tak percaya lagi akan guna matahari**

**Yang dulu mampu terangi, sudut gelap hati ini**

**Aku berhenti berharap dan menunggu datang gelap**

**Sampai nanti suatu saat, tak ada cinta ku dapat**

**Kenapa ada derita bila bahagia tercipta**

**Kenapa ada sang hitam bila putih menyenangkan**

**Ha... ha...**

**Aku pulang...**

**Tanpa dendam...**

**Ku terima... Kekalahanku...**

**Aku pulang...**

**Tanpa dendam...**

**Ku salutkan... kemenanganmu.. wow..**

**One shoot**

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" teriak Naruto histeris memukuli perutnya yang masih ramping. Tapi ia tahu, di dalam sana ada makhluk mungil dengan jantung yang sudah berdetak kencang. Ia menangis terduduk di bak mandi. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini tumpah ruah. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Haruskah ia gugurkan bayi ini? Dia bukan bayi yang lahir dari rasa cinta. Malah ia terlahir dengan cara melawan kodrat alam. Ia hasil percobaan biologi. Ya, hasil kesintingan mantan bosnya terdahulu. Akan lebih aman anak melanggar hukum Tuhan ini, untuk dikorbankan.

Tapi apa ia tega? Bagaimanapun ini darah dagingnya. Darahnya juga mengalir di pembuluh nadinya. Gen-gennya turut menyumbang untuk membentuk makhluk hidup baru itu. Eh, tunggu benar nggak ya ini masih gennya juga. Ia kan nggak yakinnya ovarium juga. Bisa aja kan ia hanya punya rahim untuk tumbuh kembang bayi ini, sedangkan proses fertilisasinya dari orang lain yang dilakukan di laborat. Ia kan tak memeriksakan diri lebih detail. Hanya cek air seni aja untuk diuji. Ah pusinggg...

Semakin dipikirkan ia semakin pening. Satu hal yang ia tahu, janin itu kini tumbuh dari hari ke hari. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terbentuk sempurna dengan jantung, paru-paru, dan beberapa organ penting lainnya. Kandungannya kan sudah menginjak usia dua bulan.

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pinggiran bak mandi. Pikirannya terlalu lelah untuk diajak berfikir terlalu keras. Tanpa ia sadari, ia terjatuh ke alam mimpi. Dalam mimpinya, sang janin mengajaknya bicara. Suaranya terdengar jelas di telinganya, mengalun merdu membuainya.

"_Ka sann... Aku sayang sekali pada Ka San. Aku suka mendengar detak jantung Ka san, seperti lullaby yang menenangkan. Ka San lihat tanganku sudah tumbuh. Aku ingin mengelus tubuh Ka san dengan jemari mungil ini. Ka San, kenapa Ka San melakukan ini? kenapa Ka San membiarkan orang-orang jahat itu mengerat-erat tubuh kecilku. Lihat kakiku tak ada. Aku tak bisa mengajak Ka san lari-lari kecil, menikmati pemandangan. Tidakkk. Ka San lihatlah, mereka memotong kedua tanganku. Lalu bagaimana aku mengusap air mata Ka san? Ka San, tolonggg.. ak ingin hidup. Jangan biarkan mereka mencabik-cabik jantungku. Aku hanya ingin menemani Ka San, menyayangi Ka san hingga ajal menjemput. Ka Sannnn..." teriaknya memilukan ketika benda itu memotong jantungnya hingga jadi serpihan._

"Tidakkkk..." teriak Naruto dengan nafas memburu. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tok tok tok... Suara pintu kamar mandi diketuk, membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. "Nar! Kau tak apa? Kenapa kau mengunci diri di kamar mandi? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Kiba cemas.

Naruto beringsut, menghapus air matanya. Ia merasa malu dan bersalah pada Kiba sang sahabat. Tak seharusnya ia membuat sahabatnya cemas. Padahal dia juga lagi punya banyak masalah. Naruto tak perlu menambah runyam hidupnya hanya untuk mengatasi masalahnya ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba." Kata Naruto parau, diantara gemericik air.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba sangsi. Ia masih tak percaya. Suara Naruto tadi terdengar serak, mungkin akibat ia nangis seharian di kamar mandi.

"Benar."

"Kalo gitu, keluarlah! Kau bisa keriput di dalam. Sudah 4 jam kau di kamar mandi."

"Iya." Sahut Naruto. Ia cepat-cepat membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengeringkannya. Baju yang tadi ia cantolkan di paku, disambarnya dan dengan kilat kini sudah melekat di tubuhnya yang masih ramping.

Tetesan air, membasahi baju bagian bahu karena Naruto tak benar-benar mengeringkan rambutnya. "Nih, aku sudah selesai." Kata Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan ke ranjang reotnya, duduk di sana sambil minum segelas air.

"Kau habis nangis? Ada masalah apa? Ibumu sakit lagi? Atau kau yang sakit?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi, cemas.

"Satu-satu Kiba. Gimana aku menjawabnya? Ya, kata Iruka-ji san, ibu sakit lagi. Ia butuh uang untuk rawat inap." Kata Naruto tak jujur. Dalam hati, ia mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia punya alasan logis untuk Kiba, menjelaskan alasan ia nangis seharian.

"Berapa?"

"1 juta yen. Aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu. Aku mesti gimana?"

"Berapa yang kau punya sekarang?"

"200 ribu yen. Kau ada ide?"

"Aku punya 500 ribu. Kau pakai sajalah dulu."

"Terima kasih Kiba. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Teriak Naruto bahagia. Setidaknya salah satu kekhawatirannya berkurang. "Tapi kan masih kurang 300 ribu." Lanjutnya, bingung untuk menutupi kekurangan.

"Aku ada kerja sambilan yang bagus selama, libur semester. Gajinya cukup malah mungkin lebih."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Jadi babysister di keluarga Hyuga."

"Babysister?" Beo Naruto tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Iya. Tapi tenang, yang ini nggak bayi kok. Ia udah gedhe, udah masuk TK. Orang tuanya baru saja meninggal. Jadi mereka butuh babysister untuk putri mereka yang terkecil. Namanya Hanabi."

"Mmm baiklah." Kata Naruto pasrah. Ia tak punya jalan lain kan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan kediaman klan Hyuga dengan tas ransel, berisi beberapa lembar pakaian. Ia menguatkan tekadnya untuk menerima pekerjaan ini, meski sisi kelaki-lakiannya memberontak. Pekerjaan ini bagus. Gajinya gedhe. Cukup untuk membantu biaya rawat ibunya dan masih sisa untuk ia tabung.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto saat kakinya melangkah ke dalam rumah. Bukannya keluarga Hyuga yang menyambutnya, malah Uchiha. Bukan hanya Uchiha Sasuke, tapi juga Uchiha Itachi. Refleks, ia membalikkan badan, ingin lari. Tapi kaki-kakinya melemas seperti agar-agar tak berdaya melangkah lebih jauh, saat suara bariton dingin itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Naruto apa kabar?" tanya Sasuke terdengar waras di telinga Naruto. Tak ada lagi suara kekanakan seperti pasien RSJ. Matanya terbelalak semakin lebar. Rasa takut kini merayap, menyusup ke pembuluh darah, otot hingga tulang-tulangnya. 'Permainan apa lagi ini? Apa yang akan diperbuat mantan majikannya ini padanya?' pikirnya bingung.

"Ba-ba-baik." Kata Naruto tergagap tak meyakinkan. Rasa takut membuat cara bicaranya tak karuan. "Baik. Maaf sepertinya saya salah rumah. Jadi permisi, tuan." Kata Naruto akhirnya dengan sesopan mungkin.

"Hei buru-buru sekali. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke terdengar begitu dekat. Naruto semakin merinding takut. Tubuhnya menggigil, ketakutan. Sasuke begitu dekat hingga ia bisa mendengar deru nafasnya seperti kala ia masih bekerja di keluarga itu.

"Ssss-sa-sa-saya ma-ma-mau ke rumah keluarga Hyuga. Saya diterima kerja di sana." kata Naruto sambil komat-kamit minta perlindungan dari Tuhan. Tangannya mencengkeram erat, tali ranselnya.

"Tenanglah. Aku tak akan memakanmu. Duduklah dulu." Kata Sasuke tepat di belakangnya. Tangannya menyentuh lehernya dari belakang.

Naruto bersyukur ia mengenakan tas ransel besar, sehingga ada jarak antara dirinya dan tubuh sang mantan majikannya. "Maaf. Saya buru-buru. Saya tak ingin majikan saya marah karena saya terlambat."

Hi hi hi... Sasuke mengikik geli. Tanganya satu lagi yang bebas, menyusuri tulang pipi Naruto. Lidahnya dengan berani menjilat telinga Naruto. "Kau masih tak berubah. Selalu on time." Katanya setengah memuji, setengah mengejek.

Naruto tak marah disindir. Bukan itu prioritas utamanya. Hal utama yang harus ia pikirkan. Bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini dalam keadaan hidup dan utuh. Oh ya Tuhan, siapa lagi yang bisa dimintai tolong. Kiba? Tidak, ia tak ingin mencelakakan teman baiknya yang sudah banyak menolongnya. Ia harus kuat.

Dengan gerakan tipis, ia berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke dan menjauhkannya darinya. Ia butuh keberanian yang luar biasa untuk itu. "Mmm-ma-maaf Tu-tu-tuan. Sss..saya permisi dulu." Katanya berusaha membuka gerendel pintu besar itu.

"Tenanglah, masih banyak waktu untuk itu." kata Sasuke dengan nada sing a song. Tanpa peringatan ia mencium bibir Naruto dengan rakus, tanpa bisa ditahan si pemilik bibir. "Kau tak salah. Ini memang rumah Hyuga, tapi sudah ku beli. Mereka sudah pindah tadi pagi." Kata Sasuke membuat Naruto terbelalak lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi, melupakan ketakutannya. Kini kemarahan menguasai dirinya.

"Maksudku adalah. Kini kau bekerja padaku lagi."

Mata Naruto membelalak semakin lebar. Ketakutannya kini mencapai batasnya. Ia sangat takut sekali. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan si pasien rumah sakit jiwa ini padanya? Tangan Sasuke kini dengan berani merambat kemana-mana. Deg deg deg... Detak jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Rasa panik menguasainya. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu karena dari tadi engselnya tak mau membuka, meski sudah ditarik sekuat tenaga. Jangan bilang kalo pintunya dikunci.

"Sttt... jangan teriak histeris. Aku tak suka itu. Aku lebih suka mendengar suaramu, mendesah menyebut namaku saat aku memasukimu." Katanya dengan nada seduktif nan vulgar.

"Ja-ja-jangan bercanda." Cicitnya dengan wajah pucat sepucat mayat.

"Tidak sayang. Sebelum itu, kau harus bersiap. Kita akan menjalani upacara pernikahan."

"Per-per-pernikahan? Ki-ki-kita..?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dan dijawab Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala. "Tidakkk..." teriaknya ketakutan. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu semakin keras, berharap ada bantuan. Lama kelamaan ketukannya semakin lemah dan nyaris tak terdengar. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, seakan-akan ada kegelapan yang menenggelamkannya.

...*****...

"Tidakkk..." teriak Naruto terbangun dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Hah hah hahhh... ia terengah-engah karena mimpi buruk itu. Ia segera menyambar gelas berisi air minum di nakas, meminumnya dengan rakus. Ia menarik nafas panjang, untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Untung hanya mimpi." Katanya, mendesah lega. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kepalanya dimiringkan, bingung.

Tempat ini rasanya aneh sekali. Ia merasa asing dengan kamar yang kini ditempatinya. Kamarnya luas, sederhana dan elegan. Ada lemari dari kayu mahoni di sudut ruangan. Ada meja rias dengan beraneka kosmetik berjajar rapi. Dahinya mengernyit. 'Kamar siapa ini?' batinnya. Ia singkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya yang ramping. 'Beratttt..." batinnya kepayahan.

Matanya terbelalak, melihat perutnya yang buncit dari balik gaun putih tulang nan halus dari sutra. "A-a-apa ini?" teriaknya bingung. Kenapa ia hamil? Bukannya itu hanya mimpi? Kebingungan Naruto semakin menjadi, melihat fisiknya yang berubah. Rambutnya kini memanjang hingga mencapai lutut, terurai lurus, sedikit mengombak.

Tangannya beralih menyentuh sesuatu di bagian depan. 'Apa ini?' batinnya makin histeris. Ia menatap tak percaya kedua tangannya. Ia punya dada berukuran sedang dan nampak montok, tapi lembut di tangannya. "Ap-ap-apaan ini?" teriaknya lagi bingung. Sejak kapan ia punya payudara? Bukannya dia laki-laki?

Ia melirik bagian bawah dengan takut. Ia takut mendapat sesuatu di bawah sana. oh ya Tuhan? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya hamil besar di sebuah ruangan yang asing? Ia bingung dan butuh penjelasan. Tapi bertanya pada siapa? Di sini tak ada orang.

Tepat saat itulah ada langkah-langkah kecil, berlari mendekatinya. Tangan mungilnya memeluknya dari belakang. "Ka San!" teriaknya senang.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Ada seorang anak kecil berwajah manis nan menggemaskan. Pipinya yang cabi dengan mata bundaar berbinar lugu, membuat Naruto gemas ingin mencubitnya. Kulitnya putih dan wajahnya entah kenapa mirip mantan majikannya dulu, Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya bola matanya yang menuruni dirinya, bola mata seindah warna langit nan cerah.

"Ka San." Katanya membuat Naruto tersentak. Guncangan kecil di gaunnya, membuat Naruto kini fokus pada anak kecil itu. "Tadi aku berhasil mengalahkan ji san. Tou san memujikan pintar." Lanjutnya dengan nada bangga.

"Eh." Gumam Naruto. Otaknya masih bingung memahami semua ini. 'Ji san? Tou san? Siapa mereka?' batinnya makin heran.

Tak berapa lama ada langkah berat, memasuki ruangan. "Menma. Sini! Jangan ganggu Ka San. Ka san sedang istirahat." Kata suara berat memanggil bocah di depan Naruto.

Eh, Naruto tersentak. Suara ini mirip sekali dengan suara Sasuke. Jangan-jangan... Ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, takut-takut. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Di depan pintu ada Sasuke, mantan majikannya menyender santai. Di sebelahnya ada Itachi. 'Mungkinkah dua orang yang dipanggil anak ini Tou san dan Ji san itu mereka berdua.' Pikir Naruto menduga.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa kaki-kakinya lemah, dan nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Air matanya bersimbah, membasahi pipinya. Kenyataan ini begitu mengguncangnya. 'Tak mungkin. Mana mungkin ia menikah dengan Sasuke.' racaunya. Tapi cincin emas sederhana yang melingkar di jari manis, memberi bukti tak terbantahkan kalo mereka sudah menikah.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke cemas. Ia kini membopong Naruto, dan membaringkannya dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Secara halus ia menyuruh Itachi mengajak Menma keluar.

Stttt... dia menenangkan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menangis. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sasuke-sama. Kenapa kita bisa menikah? Bukankah kita ini sama-sama laki-laki? Dan kenapa aku bisa hamil?" tanya Naruto beruntun dengan wajah cemas.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi sang istri tercinta. "Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan ngelantur. Kau itu wanita. Lihat kau punya payudara. Kau juga sedang mengandung anak kedua kita. Mana mungkin kau laki-laki? Kau pasti mimpi buruk. Sudah tidurlah! Dokter bilang kau butuh banyak istirahat. Kemarin kau baru jatuh, terpeleset di kamar mandi."

"Mimpi?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. 'Benarkah semua ini hanya mimpi? Kenapa begitu nyata sekali. Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur. Saat aku terbangun, ku harap aku mendapat kebenaran.' Batinnya mengusir kebimbangan di hatinya. Entah kenapa sudut hatinya bilang ini tak benar. Bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ini salah. Ia pun tertidur kembali.

Naruto sama sekali tak menyedari seringai di bibir Sasuke saat Naruto kembali terlelap. Ia mengucup kening Naruto, membelai perut buncit Naruto mesra. "Baik-baiklah kau di sana, my baby. Jaga Ka Sanmu dengan baik." Katanya ikut berbaring di sisi Naruto, memeluknya posesif.

Dalam hatinya ia sudah membuat janji temu dengan sang dokter pribadi aka Orochimaru yang sudah dia bebaskan dari jeruji penjara. Ia akan menyuruh dokter itu untuk memberikan obat lagi pada Naruto untuk melupakan semua masa lalunya dan hanya mengingat kehidupan barunya bersama Sasuke dan Menma saja. Ia tak perlu tahu kalo dia bukan wanita seperti pikirannya sejak awal.

Sasuke terlalu takut kehilangan Naruto-nya lagi. Sudah lama ia ingin memeluk tubuh tan nan menggiurkan ini. Tak puas ia memuaskan dahaganya akan tubuh molek Naruto. Semakin sering dinikmati, semakin ia takut kehilangan. Mungkin karena ia tak bisa memungkiri isi hatinya. Bahwa ini salah. Tak ada kata kita diantara mereka. Hanya ada Sasuke dan keegoisannya. Dan Naruto tak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, meski bibirnya ribuan kali mengucapkan kata cinta, hasil cuci otak.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak perduli, meski ini hanya cinta sepihak. Ini saja sudah cukup. Sudah ada Menma dan calon bayi kedua mereka. Ia sudah sangat bahagia. Meski senyum indah itu tak lagi pernah dilihatnya. Ia sudah cukup puas. Bukankah kita tak boleh terlalu rakus? Kalo rakus, nanti malah kita kehilangan segalanya.

THE END

Gimana? Cukup memuaskan bukan? Semoga tidak ada yang marah dengan hasil endingnya. He he he... Author kan bukan seorang fujo jadi tak tega bikin Naruto jadi homo. Biarlah seperti ini endingnya. Terakhir mohon RnR.

**Omake**

**Sehari sebelum kedatangan Naruto**

"Aku ingin kau segera tinggalkan rumah ini. Hari ini juga." Kata Itachi mewakili Sasuke, menyuruh pergi Hinata, Neji, dan Hanabi yang baru saja jadi yatim piatu.

"Baik." Kata Neji tak berdaya. Ia tak mampu melawan kuasa Uchiha, terutama saat orang tuanya meninggalkan hutan yang segunung. Berkat para Uchiha itulah, minimal ia tak berakhir di penjara karena tak sanggup membayar hutang.

Mereka dengan berat hati berkemas, meninggalkan kediaman yang sudah mereka tempati semenjak mereka masih kecil. Tak ada satupun barang yang tersisa. Mereka pindah ke pedesaan dengan rumah yang lebih kecil, tapi nyaman. Semoga dengan pergantian suasana itu, dapat mengobati kesedihan akibat kepergian orang tua mereka yang mendadak.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Kau sudah menyiapkan obatnya?"

"Tentu. Kita hanya menunggu pemain utama lainnya muncul. Dan kami akan segera menikah dan terikat selamanya. Rubah itu tak akan lepas dari genggaman tanganku." Kata Sasuke pasti.

Itachi melirik adiknya, senang. Ia senang adiknya kini sering tersenyum bahagia. Demi adiknya ia akan melakukan apa saja, termasuk melanggar hukum. Ia sudah mengatur operasi cuci otak dan obat yang akan membuat Naruto lupa bahwa ia pernah terlahir sebagai pria. Ya ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, termasuk cincin kawin untuk keduanya.

**Lima tahun setelah pernikahan Naruto**

Minato yang berhasil lepas dari jerat wanita keparat yang membuatnya kerja seperti budak di pelabuhan, mencari Kushina di Konoha. Ia mendatangi Kushina dengan baju compang-camping seperti pengemis. Ia tersenyum sumringah, menatap rumah mungil sederhana itu. 'Sepertinya kau hidup bahagia, Kushi-chan. Kau bisa membesarkan anak kita dengan baik.' Batinnya lega. Tak sia-sia ia hidup menderita selama ini.

Ia mendekati Kushina yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Karin yang melihatnya kaget dan berusaha mengusir pengemis, yang berniat mengganggu istirahat bibinya itu. Betapa kagetnya dia menyadari sang pengemis itu ternyata Minato ji san. Minato memanfaatkan kekagetan Karin dengan mendekati Kushina. Tangannya menyentuh Kushina.

"Kushi-chan... apa kabar? Ku rasa kau baik-baik saja. Aku lega."

"Minato..." desah Kushina dibalik kursi rodanya. Wajahnya tersenyum lelah. Ia memang sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya dan ia lebih sejahtera sekarang, tapi ia tak bahagia. Semenjak menghilangnya Naruto, ia hidup bagai mayat hidup. Kedatangan Minato sedikit banyak menghangatkan hatinya.

"Mana Naruto? Mana putra kita? Dia sudah besar kan? Apa ia kini sudah menikah?"

Kushina menangis tersedu-sedu. Minato yang cemas mengguncang bahunya. "Dimana Naruto Kushi?" perasaan takut yang menghantuinya seumur hidup kini merayap di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak, melihat simbol Uchiha tercetak jelas di daun pintu.

"Dia tak bersama Uchiha kan?" cicitnya ketakutan.

"Ya." desah Kushina bagai petir yang menyambar di siang bolong.

"Tidakkk... ini bohong." Teriaknya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau menyerahkan putra kita padanya?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau pikir bagaimana kesulitan kami setelah kau usir bersama selingkuhanmu dengan kejamnya?" bentak Kushina marah.

"Aku tak punya pilihan Kushi. Sasuke-sama itu berbahaya Kushi. Aku harus menjauhkannya dari anak kita. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan putra kita karena Sasuke-sama menginginkannya. Aku tak tahu kalo tawaran pekerjaan itu jebakan. Aku terpaksa mengusirmu, daripada membuat putra kita dan kau menderita. Apa kau pikir aku hidup enak dan bahagia di sana? Aku hidup seperti budak di sana. Aku rela asal Naruto bahagia. "

"Terlambat, Minato. Semua udah terlambat." Kata Kushina mulai mengerti segala keanehan saat ada orang yang berniat membayari operasinya. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Ia memberikan sebingkai foto pernikahan Sasuke yang selalu Kushina dekap, sebagai pelepas rindu.

Minato menatap tak percaya siluet gadis manis dalam dekapan Sasuke di sebuah gereja. Meski terlihat seperti gadis manis, Minato tahu itu Naruto. Naruto putranya. Kini ia terduduk, terisak. Hidupnya hancur. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia gagal melindungi sang putra tercinta dari orang gila macam para Uchiha itu.

'Oh ya Tuhan. Bisa-bisanya mereka membuat Naruto berubah jadi wanita demi obsesinya.' Batin Minato. Keduanya menangis sedih. Kini mereka telah kehilangan cahaya hidup, yakni putra semata wayang mereka.

**End Omake**


End file.
